


无度

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Summary: *混乱邪恶低俗肉段合集，有自己瞎脑的，有跟朋友聊的*五篇，油腻老公彩蛋*说好的肉段怎么每篇都写了这么长tamade*不可取哈，要疼老婆，老婆生快快生





	无度

*191  
每周四是太太的按摩日。  
按摩项目是先生安排的。先生公务繁忙，总是不在家，担心太太一个人在家过于寂寞。太太又年纪小，个性羞涩，蜜月期都过了身子都打不开，不经操弄，每回在床上搞不到几次就颤抖着泄湿床单，先生怕他长期如此身体吃不消，哄着太太商量了好久。按摩师是上门服务的。出于安全考虑，按摩师也是先生亲自挑选的，各项指标数据都跟先生很相似。“你就当是老公每周回家陪你一次。”先生把太太抱在怀里，亲吻他细白的手指和细嫩的脸蛋，“而且让宝贝定期保持状态，老公回家也好陪你。不然每次你都要疼一会儿，老公也心疼，是不是？”  
太太想想自己每次费半天劲才被哭哭啼啼捅开的样子，也觉得有道理，红着脸点了点头。  
太太不知道按摩师的名字，只知道他的编号，是191。  
191先生身材高大，性格也温柔体贴。因为知道太太在作曲室一工作起来就会忘记时间，每次他都习惯性早来一会儿，多等一会儿。  
今天也是。太太走进来时，191已经准备好了，铺好了床单，正在等待他。  
“对不起，老师，我又忙过头了。”太太已经洗过澡了，裹着浴巾，表情有些不好意思。水珠从他湿润乌黑的发尾滑进纤细的脖颈肩背。他唇瓣嫣红，眼眸清澈透明，周身散发着湿润新鲜的气味，好像一株刚从池塘中掐下的秋莲，洁白的薄软花瓣包着轻柔莲蕊。然而除去浴巾，那之下的身体却是修长而饱满的，雪白肌肤下是健康的肌理线条，薄而韧地包裹着细细的骨节。等他趴下，两瓣弹软小巧的臀丘也依然保持着优美的弧度和形状，从腰窝处流畅起伏，上手一拍便腻手地一颤，幽深软洞藏在其中，因羞于示人而微微收缩着，像是会呼吸一般。  
太太已经不像第一次那么紧张了，却每次还是会害羞。他光裸着趴好，191也走了过来，一边道：“没关系，太太。”一边翻身上了床，分开双腿，半跪在太太身体两侧。  
按摩的流程很简单：先是润滑，然后通过肉棒插入小穴反复抽弄引导小穴夹紧放松，从而锻炼后穴肌肉，太太会被要求学习控制节奏和主动吞吃，以达到延长做爱过程、并使用后穴得到高潮的作用。  
太太学得很好。刚开始上课的时候，他羞得只会一味夹紧，难忍抗拒，肏都肏不开；他的身体年轻，里面又敏感，被按摩师插一会儿就哆哆嗦嗦泄了精水，射完之后就会缩成一团哭，好像受了天大的委屈一样，按摩师不得不停下来抱着太太道歉安抚。191的胸膛跟先生很像，很有安全感，在他的循循善诱和耐心教导下，太太现在已经能夹着肉棒坚持半小时了。  
润滑并不难，太太水很多，爱抚揉弄一会儿洞口就软塌塌湿得一塌糊涂，细腰塌下去，一边呻吟一边翘着小屁股往按摩师手里送。按摩师温热的掌心揉着细嫩的臀肉，大拇指细心地按摩着嫩穴周围，用太太自己分泌出的黏液把洞里洞外都仔仔细细扩张了个遍。  
“今天好湿。”191抽出手，换上自己硬挺粗涨的阴茎，紫红的龟头在洞口浅浅戳弄着，“太太昨晚自己玩过了吗？”  
“昨晚，昨晚跟先生视频了。”太太轻声喘息着，抓紧了身下的床单，“先生说要检查……检查最近，有没有乖乖听老师的话。”  
“然后呢？掰开小洞给先生看了吗？”191的肉棒慢慢插进去，一边插一边调整角度。比体温还要烫一些的穴内软肉水润缠绵，像一张细嫩的小嘴含住男人的阴茎，明明备受蹂躏，还在努力往里吞咽着。他何止掰开给先生看了……他还被要求把手机放在腿间，自己把手指塞进去，把小洞插出水声，插给先生听。太太无论如何被哄都不肯用床头柜里的按摩棒，脸红得快要滴出血，最后夹着自己细细的指尖并拢着腿颤抖着小小高潮了一次，他躺在枕头上喘息，眼神迷离地看着视频另一头先生也射出一股股浓精的肉棒，用带着鼻音和水汽的声音小小委屈撒娇道，老公，你什么时候才能回来啊？  
肉棒整根捅进去了。191的胯部紧紧贴着太太的腿根，有些粗硬的阴毛轻微扎着敏感的穴口周围，沉甸甸的阴囊垂在太太的会阴处，每干一下都滚烫地拍上去，拍得太太轻叫着想要蜷缩起来，立刻又被按着两条大腿肏开，牢牢按在身下乖乖接受肉棒的抽顶与鞭挞。  
先生是太太的第一个男人。先生之后，这具身体也再没被别人碰过。他身上每一处都玲珑精致，白得耀眼，圈在怀里无处不是软弹光滑的，皮肤也使点劲儿就能留下印子。这些都是先生才会做的事情，他们在一起会做爱，可跟191老师只是按摩，没有亲吻，没有多余的爱抚，他只需要把屁股交出来任由老师好好调教。这真是一个可爱的屁股，191第一次揉开太太的小洞操进去的时候，就止不住赞叹，鲜嫩多汁，温柔多情，从屁股蛋儿到洞口都生得漂亮小巧，肉感十足，这么令人爱不释手的屁股，先生却因忙碌难以日日疼爱，谁听了不觉得可惜呢？  
191两手把住太太的腰，胯下用力，埋在其中抽干起来。他进去的时候缓慢，给太太准备的时间，抽出来时就感觉太太肠肉用力，轻轻柔柔吸着他的阴茎，不猛烈，更像是羞怯的挽留。快感从结合处一点一点累积蔓延开，太太后面被插出水了，他逐渐进入状态，轻吟着微微向上抬着臀部，一波一波迎接男人的进攻。太太平时跳舞，这些动作对他来说并不难，反而被他做得非常漂亮，像是天生就会在床上取悦男人。雪白的臀尖泛起了红，一路漫延到大腿和腰背，看上去情动得厉害，他已经忍不住开始把自己前面的阴茎往床单上蹭了。  
“先生上次回来是什么时候？”191一边配合着太太的节奏抽插，一边询问太太。  
“是……是两个月前……”太太的声音在呻吟里断断续续的，明显脑子已经转得很慢了，努力组织着语言回答191的话，“……回来了，四五天……啊……”  
“做爱了吗？做了几次？”191轻轻抚摸着太太敏感的大腿外侧，太太双腿小幅痉挛起来。  
“做了，做了好几天……”太太眼神朦朦胧胧的，眼尾都红了，不知道是舒服得还是臊的，“每天都做，床都不让我下……”  
先生想他想得要命，又说按摩师确实把太太保养得不错，拖着太太从早折腾到晚，从床上搞到地上，从地上又搞到沙发上，干得太太腿都合不上了。可那次之后身体意外恢复得很快，连按摩师都夸奖太太进步很大，换成以前被这么弄，估计早就昏在床上了。  
“先生，先生最近又好忙……”太太在床单上蹭着，不敢用力，怕过早射出来，后穴依旧在一夹一夹地挽留着按摩师的肉棒，按摩师比刚插进来要硬了，动作也快了许多，渐渐插得太太有些跟不上节奏了，急促喘息着，嘴里只顾得上发出些不成词句的淫叫，啊啊恩恩的，腿也跟着不由自主张大了些，“他……啊……老师，老师好快……他说，要、又要下个月才能，才能回来了……”  
“太太夹得好棒。”按摩师夸赞着，把太太努力张大的双腿忽然合拢，用膝盖紧紧夹住，胯下忽然发力，一下下猛肏进小穴。太太在他身下颤抖着大叫起来，挣扎几下挣扎不开，呜咽哭泣着抬高腰撅起屁股，试图让按摩师进入地更顺利一些，可按摩师用力在他白嫩的屁股上拍了几巴掌，打得太太又缩紧了些，腿间硬挺的肉棒也被迫甩出几丝清液，黏黏糊糊滴到床单上。他夹紧的大腿根滑腻不堪，整个屁股都舒服得乱打颤，哭得抽抽搭搭回头哀求：“老师，老师……我要……”  
“太太要什么？”按摩师粗喘着，忽然拔出肉棒，把太太翻了个身，俯身趴在他的腿间。太太立刻两条腿缠上他的腰，小脚丫抵住他，191把湿淋淋的肉棒重新插进那个张开的肉洞里，正面进入的姿势轻易找到了敏感点，对准那块软肉，腰下用力，重重插了起来。  
“老师……老师！”太太全身都痉挛起来，饱满的胸口鼓涨挺起，漂亮的脸上布满红晕与情欲，两个白玉一样的小肩膀瑟瑟发抖，下半身死命绞紧按摩师，他满脸泪水，咬着自己的手指，口水含含糊糊从嘴角流下去：“要，要你亲亲我……老师，你亲亲我……”  
191低下头去，粗重的鼻息和太太的交缠到一起。他还在犹豫着，太太已经抬起头抱住了他的脖子，主动送上香吻。两片柔软湿润的嘴唇轻轻柔柔含住他的，191探进他的唇内，吸吻住他的舌头，手上也不再撑着床，抱住了太太的身体，把太太整个人搂进了怀里。与此同时身下插得更凶更急，直把个娇小的太太插得在他怀里呜呜咽咽蜷缩成一团，眼角淌着泪，大腿不知该是张开还是合拢地好。191放开太太的嘴唇，低头又去吸太太殷红的乳尖，两人交合处湿滑一片，厚厚的床单都被太太屁股里流出来的水浸透了。太太已经被肏昏头了，抱着他的肩膀哭：“老公，想要老公……”  
“老公就快回来了，不哭。”191揉着太太的奶子，把太太揉得哭叫得更厉害了，“要乖，乖乖用后面高潮老公回来后才能好好疼你，好不好？”  
太太胡乱点着头，还在哭着，下面更努力去吸按摩师的肉棒。敏感点被快速小幅度颠弄着击打，巨大的快感从身体内部沿着肠道酥到手指尖脚趾间，下面温热地淌出来一股又一股的淫水，浸泡得两个人同时舒爽地大脑空白，按摩师抱住太太猛烈插了几十下，把太太插得绷直了身子挣扎大哭起来：“要、要高潮了……要射了……啊！”  
太太后面猛地吸紧肉棒，内里的软肉一层一层抽搐起来，他失去声音，紧紧抓着身下的床单，胸口剧烈起伏，抽搐着直颤抖；前面的肉棒射了满肚皮，好半天还在往外吐精。按摩师没有撑住，伏在他的腿心里，阴茎也跳动着，尽数射在了太太的小穴中。  
好半晌，两人连在一起，谁都没动，房间里只有急促的呼吸声。慢慢的，太太的啜泣声恢复了，他一身狼藉地躺在自己流的各种体液里，眼尾潮漉漉的，小声哽咽着。  
“老师……老师，也射了吗？”他怯生生地问。  
“是的。”按摩师从激烈的高潮中回过神来，低头亲了一口他颤巍巍的乳尖，“太太今天真棒，把我吸射了。先生如果知道了，一定很开心。”  
太太不好意思地垂下眼睛，没有讲话，但是抿着的嘴角透出了几丝开心。  
按摩师没有完全软下去的阴茎还插在他的身体里。  
他好想现在就告诉先生。但是留到下次在床上让他知道，也许更加惊喜。  
“老师。”想到这里，他鼓起勇气，轻轻抬起腿，又搭在了老师的腰后，羞涩道，“老师今天……可不可以加课？我们再来一次，我，我觉得，”他红着脸，“我还能坚持更久一点。”  
“老师刚才抱着我亲我的时候，”他小声说，“让我好想老公，觉得好像就是他在陪着我。”  
“当然可以。”按摩师抱住他的下半身，往自己怀里拖了拖，肉棒也没有要拔出来的意思，“都听太太的。”  
太太轻轻呻吟一声，任由191分开了他的腿。他的后穴还敏感滚烫着，高潮的余韵依旧留在身体里，情欲很快被唤醒，带领他再次投入到新一轮的按摩课程中。

*火车  
我很少坐火车。  
这次带着老婆，原本更不应该坐火车。但是车坏在了路上，飞机又因为恶劣的天气而全部取消，老婆想早点回家，我只能买了两张卧铺票。  
还好只用睡一个晚上。我们运气不错，买到了软卧。  
老婆从来没睡过这种车厢，一上车就好奇地四处打量。软卧包厢是四人床，两张上下铺，铺位窄小，但相比硬卧更加安全，更加私密，也更加安静。另外两张床是两个不认识的陌生男人，出于安全考虑，我让老婆睡上铺，自己睡下铺。出来玩却搞到这步田地，我很歉疚，明明是想让他好好放松一段日子的，他平时工作比我忙，又不懂得休息，我一直都希望他能在我身边无忧无虑多待段日子。  
“我们回去还可以在家里休息呀。”老婆怕我不开心，竟然还在安慰我。他身上穿着我的外套，宽宽大大的，窝在上铺，盘着腿低头朝我笑。我趁没人注意，在他嘴上亲了一下：“乖乖躺好，小心别掉下来。”  
熄灯之后，车厢很快安静了下去。我睡不着，另外一侧的上下铺似乎很快睡着了，一直没有什么声音。我又辗转半晌，起身探头去看上铺，轻声把老婆喊醒，让他下来。  
老婆迷迷糊糊揉着眼，轻手轻脚爬下来，钻进我的被子里，被我抱在怀里。我手探进他的睡裤，吻住他的嘴唇，封堵住他想抗议地哼哼声。“小声点，宝贝。”我贴着他的耳朵，听着他轻轻的喘息在我耳边急促起来，“就蹭蹭，不做。”  
老婆乖巧地顺着我的手把睡裤和内裤踢掉，埋头在我怀里，被我一手把玩着屁股，按着腰贴在一起蹭。老婆的身体柔软又敏感，他咬着嘴唇压抑着呻吟，有些微凉的小手艰难地握着我们两根撸动，撸得满手都黏糊糊的。我没有章法地抱着他在他身上乱吻，他有些受不住了，轻轻翻了个身，“你还是进来吧，蹭得不舒服。”他反手拉着我的手去摸他已经湿了的臀缝，“想要了。”  
我于是按着他的腰，轻轻把他摆成趴着的姿势，把我的外套铺在下面，从他身后慢慢插了进去。床铺太小施展不开，幸好老婆身型小，能被我完全笼罩在身下。顾忌着房间里还有别人，两个人都不敢出声，悄悄摸摸像偷情一样，用棉被捂着，把抽插的水声都埋在被子里。老婆从始至终都把脸埋在枕头里，被插得狠了全身都抖得厉害，偶尔几声憋不住的动静也被车轨前进的声音盖住了。我射出来的时候，他也闷哼着射在了我的外套上，一张小脸儿憋得红通通的，失神张嘴喘着气，鬓角全都是汗。  
我抱着他亲了半天，下床摸黑找纸巾，帮他擦干净清理。老婆累坏了，趴着一动不动，任由我收拾。我不想折腾他，便也没帮他穿内裤，轻轻把被子拉上来盖好他光裸的下半身和只穿了T恤的上半身，在他脸蛋上亲了亲：“睡吧，我出去抽根烟。”  
老婆闭着眼迷迷糊糊嗯了一下，像是睡着了。  
出门前我心虚地看了几眼另外一边的上下铺，黑暗里都没动静，看来没被我们打扰到。  
洗手间和吸烟区在列车尽头。列车正行驶过一座旅游城市的边缘，不时穿过漆黑漫长的隧道，大概因为是山路的原因，轨道粗粝，行进的声音格外吵闹，下铺肯定震耳欲聋。我心想回去多半也睡不着，索性在吸烟区多待了一会儿。等到想回去时，又恰好火车停站，上来一大群乘客，七嘴八舌涌满车厢，摸黑找房间和铺位，折腾了好半天才散去，让出了通道。  
我回到包厢，轻轻关上门。陌生的两个同室男人似乎依旧在沉睡，我轻手轻脚爬上床，怕吵醒了老婆，正要躺下，却发现不对，他好像醒着。  
他依旧趴在被子里，脸上的汗好像更多了，呼吸有些急促，见我爬上床了，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛在黑暗中望向我。我以为他刚才被我弄得不舒服，一直没睡着，连忙伸手抱住，小声问：“怎么了？”  
老婆的身体滚烫滚烫的，裸露出来的皮肤被我手掌碰到，惊得一抖。他软绵绵地浑身无力，样子昏昏沉沉，看起来特别像……  
特别像每次被我干到高潮后的样子。  
可是这都快一个小时了，还没缓过来么？  
我有些疑惑，察觉到他依旧在我怀里不时打颤，安抚地将他搂更紧。他身上又湿又热，出了很多汗，身下铺着的我的外套已经皱皱巴巴湿透了，我也无暇顾及，一边小声哄他睡觉，一边轻轻拍他的屁股：“都怪老公，老公不该弄你。老婆睡吧，睡吧，好么？”  
他的屁股也黏黏滑滑的，臀缝间、大腿间满是淫水，我摸了两把，就摸了满手，心里更疑惑了，我刚不是帮他擦过了么？怎么又流了这么多。  
他被我摸得呜咽出声，夹紧了腿，埋在我怀里，忽然小声啜泣起来。我慌了，连忙低头擦他的眼泪，问他怎么了，忽然哭什么。  
“想洗澡。”他哭了半天，抽抽噎噎低声道。  
火车上怎么洗澡。我只能继续哄，说是不是难受，老公先拿纸巾帮你擦擦好不好？他使劲摇头。我说老婆乖，再忍忍，还有七八个小时就到家了，到家了我们立刻洗澡好不好？  
左哄右哄，终于是勉强答应了，不闹了。老婆安静地在我怀里缩了一个多小时，一直紧紧抓着我的衣襟，像是怕我离开。我以为他睡了，可没多久他又起身，说想去厕所。  
我说我陪你去，他摇摇头，低头蹭蹭我的脸。他看起来平静很多了，只是眼睛里还有一点点水光，“没事，我自己去就好，我去简单整理一下。”他摸索着找到睡裤穿上，爬下了床。他执意要自己去，我也只能不再坚持。  
已经是凌晨两点多了。困意袭上头，我的眼皮也忍不住在打架。我枕着手臂闭着眼睛，心想等老婆回来一起睡。正强撑着，隐约听到隔壁床的上铺忽然也醒了，翻身下来了，也推门出去了。  
大概也是要上厕所吧。我心想。并没有放在心上。

*Foursome  
这间工作室的条件不是很好。工作台分布在房间两侧和中间，满地都是椅子，设备杂七杂八地堆在桌上。录音室是房间角落单独开辟出来的一个小房间，偶尔会有人钻进去调试设备，他不怎么用。他来这里，只是因为离住的地方近，比较方便；一起工作的人虽然都不大熟，但也算友善。  
反正他在这里的时间只剩下两三天，很快就要回国了，将就一下也无所谓。  
今天也是。他来的时候，工作室空空的，一个人都没有。桌上地上依旧杂乱，只有张椅子上扔了件外套。他随便找了个干净的位置放下自己的包，耳机没摘，开始往外拿东西，拿电脑。等项目工程加载完了才摘下耳机，准备换上工作耳机。也就是在这个间隙，他听到了什么动静。  
什么动静，隐隐约约地从房间角落的录音室传出来。黑色的小房间里铺满海绵，非常吸音，普通采音是传不到外面来的。可现在不但有声音传出，动静还很大，连带着房体都好像微微有些晃动。他有点好奇，起身走近两步，想听听看里面到底在录什么，这么大阵仗。走至门口时，那模糊的声音逐渐变得清晰了一点，听着好像不止一个人，还有一点点哭声。  
他站在门口疑惑地听了几秒，忽然里面一声拔高带着泣音的呻吟传出来，接着一阵翻动，好像撞翻了什么东西，那个声音叫得更大声了，隐约还夹杂了几声求饶。  
他脸猛地红了，立刻转身若无其事回到自己座位上。怎么、怎么在这种地方……是谁啊。他有点慌张，不知所措地随手点了几下鼠标，试图忘记刚才听到的东西，系统却在这个时候提示更新，他一个手抖点了确定，懊恼地看着屏幕自动跳转，进入了令他无能为力的读取界面。  
身后的小房间里，放浪的淫叫越来越清晰。那声音听不出是男是女，好像有点哑，应该是外国人，叫得都是英文，可是单词简单，即使是他也能听懂。他的脑袋一片空白，耳根到脖颈依旧烧得厉害，可越是想去想别的，那声音越往耳朵里钻。  
那里面那么小，还很闷热，怎么搞啊。这个人，这个人怎么叫成这样……换成是他，肯定不敢叫这么大声。  
他坐在原地，一脸愣神，想象力循着那些声音忍不住浮出了混乱的画面感，呼吸逐渐地有些急促起来。  
他今天穿了宽松的运动裤。他把手从裤腰边缘探进去，摸到自己硬烫半勃的东西，咬住了嘴唇。微弱的鼻音伴随着有些热的呼吸，熏得他一时有些昏头昏脑。  
他眼前有些看不清了，注意力和感受力完全集中到了下腹。前端流出的黏液已经滑满了手心，甚至顺着会阴流下去，已经流到了屁股。他在裤子里轻轻撸动着自己的性器，感受着久违的快感一波一波把身体打软，腰上无力，在椅子上已经变成了半靠着的姿势，一条腿无力地屈起撑在地上。他舒服得小声抽吸着叹了口气，忽然一只手悄无声息探入他的裤腰，有些粗粝的大手一把握住了他包着自己阴茎的手，顺势揉上了他的龟头。他被吓得猛地睁开眼睛，腿间的东西却被牢牢追握着，用力在头部捏了几把，他抽搐着射了出来，射了两人一手。  
男人不知道什么时候进来的，他沉迷于自慰，竟然完全没听到。男人抽出手，顺势把一手的精液擦在他的脸上。  
“会讲中文？”  
他颤抖喘息着被摩挲着下巴，喘气都喘不匀。男人端详了他一会儿，像是对这张小脸很感兴趣，回头看看还在激烈战斗的小房间，弯下腰来转过他的椅子，把一脸惊慌浑身瘫软的男孩圈在两条手臂中间，贴着他的耳朵问：“要不要来一次？”  
“今天公共假期，这边没人来的，我上来的时候下边儿都锁了。”男人舔了舔他的脸，鼓鼓的下体就在他的面前，他通红着脸被舔得不住瑟缩，“来不来？玩玩嘛。”说着还暗示地挺胯往他身上蹭了蹭，“你长得挺漂亮的，我想干你。”  
对方的行动就像他的语言一样简单粗暴。被扯起来脸朝下按在工作台上的时候他心里其实还有些挣扎，可大概已经湿了的后面早先一步替身体做出了选择。男人也很熟练，只往下脱了脱他的裤子和内裤，掰开热乎乎的臀缝伸手指进去草草扩张了几下，就解开自己的裤链，扶着硬起来的阴茎插了进去。  
嫩穴都软透了，又滑又烧地张开着，蠕动着。粗大的肉棒连根肏入，浅浅拔出，频率极快地插干着他的后面。伴随着身后一墙之隔的淫浪叫床声，异样的刺激令他格外兴奋。身体内部被抚慰和偷情一般的快感让他魂不守舍地闭上眼睛轻叫起来，身前的肉棒卡在桌边，不时被男人手伸过去揉弄几把。他确实有段时间没做过了，身体向来敏感，欲望一旦积攒反噬总是来的极快。以前也是这样，憋久了，被随便弄弄就两腿打着颤流得满屁股都是。  
“水真多。”男人摸着他的屁股喘气，“你长得这么清纯，人怎么这么骚啊。大白天就听着别人搞自己摸自己，你是不是有什么暴露癖？你男朋友不干你吗？”  
他无暇顾及，低喘着咬自己的手臂，把呻吟含在嘴巴里，怕被里面的人听见。对方太粗太长了，每一下都顶得很深，可能性经验丰富，非常懂得怎么让下面的也舒服，插得他屁股里不停冒水，条件反射紧紧夹着连接的那根，甚至主动翘着屁股往后撞。腰被男人大手握着，在雪白的屁股上留下触目惊心的印子，肉体啪啪的拍打声混杂着水声让他有点不安，试图慢下来，可腰身刚刚抬起一点，立刻又被粗暴按下去，被男人胯部狠狠顶到桌上，不管不顾插得他溃不成军。  
身后小房间里好像快结束了，那个人叫声节节拔高，淫词浪语声声入耳，仿佛助兴一般，让身后男人操得更兴奋了。他在想什么？他听得是那个人的叫床声，还是他小猫撒娇一样的细弱鼻音？里面那个人爽成这样，操他的那根一定很猛吧。有屁股里这根大吗，插进他的里面会是什么感觉呢？如果这会儿那两个人出来了，他们该怎么办，会不会乱七八糟地搞到一起去……  
他的汗顺着鬓角往下流，心猿意马激得他全身都泛起红色，里面像是烧起来一样，每被插一下都抖得厉害，神智不清地渐渐放弃抵抗，任由男人一下比一下插得凶狠迅猛，穴肉涌动抽搐着高潮了，在高潮中依旧被毫不怜惜地大力蹂躏，爽得他腰间发麻，意识涣散地大叫出声，前面的肉棒紧紧抵着桌角流出一股股的白浊，射得又凶又急，全落进了地毯里。  
男人不顾他处在巅峰的无助挣扎，抱着他的屁股重重连撞几十下，撞得他哀叫着细白的手指在桌上乱抓，最后俯在他背上，射进了他的小穴里。  
对方缓了一会儿，拔出阴茎，塞回内裤里。他还趴在桌上感受高潮后劲儿，双腿无力，男人帮他提上裤子，把他放在椅子上。  
存留着强烈快感的穴肉被挤压到，他窝在椅子里软绵绵地发出呻吟，想要夹紧屁股，穴口一缩身子却像过电一样，昏昏沉沉半缩起身体，裤子包裹住的下半身，前面，后面，都湿得乱七八糟。  
现场除了地毯上几块湿漉漉的痕迹和原本就乱的桌子，几乎看不太出有人在这里搞过的痕迹。  
“打给我。”男人潦草地在桌上写下号码，意犹未尽地摸了把他的脸，表情有些恋恋不舍：“随时都可以。”  
他咬着下唇蜷缩着，还在不停喘息，说不出话来。  
身后的小房间门开了，两个男人走了出来。他们似乎没料到房间有人，其中一个惊呼了一声，表情有些尴尬，一瘸一拐地出门去洗手间收拾了。另一个走到他身边，拿起了他旁边那张椅子上的外套，冲他礼貌的笑了笑：“Hi.”  
他也勉强扬了扬嘴角，眼尾被水汽晕染得湿漉漉，一脸春情遮掩不住：“Hi.”  
他不知道自己看起来是什么样子的。他只看到男人走向门口，心里刚松下去一点，却见对方忽然又折返回来。男人表情有些不自然，眼睛瞟了眼门外，又飘回来落到他酡红的脸上，他风情的眉梢，他T恤下形状漂亮的胸部，和并拢在一起线条细幼的双腿，以及但凡是个男人都无法忽视的，空气中没有散去的精液的味道。  
“……有没有兴趣认识一下？”男人低头朝他凑过来。  
他心头一跳，愣愣地看着对方。他忽然想起方才小房间里忘情的淫叫，目光鬼使神差、不着痕迹地微微垂下，扫过男人胯间。  
“……好啊。”他轻声说。

*保镖  
金主快五十了。  
人有钱，皮相保养得好，看不出有那么大年纪。但是身体骗不了人。在床上的时候，耳鬓厮磨前戏都没什么，老男人性经验丰富，懂得挑逗人的身子；等干起来起先也能硬一会儿，可往往插不了十分钟就射了，要么早早软下去，怎么弄也起不来。有时候兴致高发挥好点，能把漂亮小情人干出点哼哼唧唧的动静，连插带撸小高潮一次。可年轻人的欲望大，每次都做不尽兴，难免有些憋屈。  
对方是金主，他又不能说什么。不但在床上要配合着叫床装舒服，对方早泄了，稍微流露出点歉疚，他也要体贴地说没什么，反正今天我也累了。他们的关系维持有几年了，包养和被包养的关系，对方还能图他什么？无非就是对他有性冲动，想跟他上床，或者说，是他单纯用自己的身体解决老男人暮年的生理欲望。谈不上屈辱，其他事情上老男人对他不错，时不时硬着头皮去洗干净投怀送抱一次，也并不是那么不能忍。  
今天是他们见面的日子。  
他前阵子开演唱会日夜排练，老男人又出国忙工作，两人各自忙了将近两个月。好容易闲下来一起吃个饭，吃完饭去酒店，长时间没碰到人，老男人明显很想他，温柔地抱着人心肝宝贝地说着情话，揽着他接吻。他工作压力刚刚卸下，身心放松，因此格外主动乖顺，搂着老男人脖子仰头伸出舌头给人亲，还往怀里钻。两个人靠在门板上又亲又摸半天，乱七八糟拽掉衣服，草草冲了个澡，就抱着滚到了床上。  
他好长时间没发泄，内心期待，后面湿得厉害，握着老男人的手给自己扩张，简单弄了弄腿弯就抖得跪不住了，在床上跪趴成一个看上去极易掌控受孕的姿势，翘着屁股声音黏糊糊地催老男人进来。老男人扶着他的腰捅进去，被紧致的穴肉吸着往里裹，爽得喘息都粗重了，立刻重重地干起来。他的腰一下子被插软了，难得这么舒服，不但后面吸得紧，叫得也格外卖力，一心想勾引着老男人多干一会。可是才换到第二个姿势，没坚持多久，老男人忽然快速在他身体里插了几下，然后就不动了，在他里面射了出来。  
他感觉正强烈，离高潮还有一会儿，情欲掉在半空中不上不下的，一下子委屈难受得眼角就红了。老男人还没察觉，犹自沉浸在射精的舒爽之中，意犹未尽地抱着他屁股，在肚皮上使劲儿亲了一口：“宝贝真棒。”  
他躺在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏着，两条腿蜷缩着摩挲到一起又伸开，手脚发软，不知该如何是好。老男人缓了一会，看样子躺下就想休息了，还想抱过他一起休息。他推阻了下，强忍着不快和焦躁，低声说：“我去洗澡。”  
“去吧，等会回来睡。”老男人知道他有洁癖，便也没拦他，关掉了自己那边的灯。  
他咬着下唇撑着下了床，扶着墙朝外走。没了东西插着的小洞无比空虚，穴肉痉挛着，没走两步就肠液混着精液流出了洞口。他前面浅红色的阴茎还硬着，湿漉漉甩在空气里。他依稀记得上次在楼下浴室跟老男人玩的时候放了几个跳蛋和按摩棒在柜子里，手抖着打开门，就打算下楼去，谁料刚迈出门一转身，就直直撞进一个人的怀里。  
他吓一跳，下意识就要惊呼出声，被一双手一把捂住嘴。身后的房门关上的很及时，老男人没听到他的惊叫，自然也没看到他和一身黑衣的贴身保镖纠缠到一起的画面。  
保镖一直守在门外。他被肏昏头了，竟然忘了这件事，什么都没穿光着就出来了。高大的男人原本只是有些诧异地接住了他踉跄撞上来的光裸身体，等看清怀里人的情状之后，不由愣了一下，环住他腰的手臂都忘了松开。  
他下意识推人，乱动起来腿间的那根蹭上对方的大腿，男人呼吸一重，竟是收紧了怀抱，急得他脸红透鬓角都出汗了，无声扭打间被对方抓住了手腕，对方怕他滚下楼梯，又把他往怀里抱紧一点，他整个身体都贴到对方胸口，柔嫩的乳尖摩擦到粗糙的布料，一阵虚弱的快感过电一般麻了腿脚，阴茎抽搐了几下，竟然吐出了一小股清液，濡湿了男人的裤子。  
他彻底没劲儿了，咬着男人衣服，哆哆嗦嗦瘫软在人家怀里。  
身高一米九几的男人长腿阔肩，一身精练肌肉，身上的温度和力道透过衣服传递过来。环在他腰上的大手缓慢摩挲，滑过他光滑白皙的薄背，犹豫了几秒，又向下摸上他柔软玲珑的臀肉，大力捏了几把，手指伸进臀缝，摸到了那个还没合拢的软洞，摸了一把湿滑黏液，包裹着穴口揉弄起来。  
他被烧红了耳根，昏昏沉沉内里抽动着，紧紧抓着对方衣襟，心里慌乱到一片空白，六神无主，抬头看上去，泛着水光渴求的目光望进对方看似平静隐含风暴的眼睛里，男人垂眸盯着他，忽然猛地把他翻过身去，按在走廊中间的置物柜上。他趴在柜子上听到了裤链拉开的声音，接着身后一热，又硬又长一根插了进来，插得他眼前一黑。  
跟老男人总是略显疲软而中庸的阴茎相比，这是一根年轻的，健康的，强壮的，甚至出色的肉棒，坚硬滚烫，茎身粗涨，头部硕大形状微微上挑，一下将他整个身体内部都牢牢填满，重重摩擦过敏感点，紧跟其后狂风暴雨一般的急抽猛送打得他连呼吸几乎都忘了，口水从嘴角流出来，平时在床上取悦老男人那些又吸又夹的招式全都忘到了脑后，一墙之隔跟金主保镖偷情的恐惧及快感让身体里先前没被满足的欲望像被瞬间点燃，他几乎没被插几下就不受控制地射了，他前面像被逼着高潮了，射的同时身后的肉棒还在大力抽插，肏着他根本没有被满足的小穴，他连自己射没射完都不清楚，只觉得身体都不属于自己了，属于此刻一下一下狠撞进来的那根东西，身后躯体散发出的热度，强硬，让他没有出息地身心投降，他体会到了极致的快乐，不是不管不顾，而是没有办法不管不顾——暗晦不明的荒淫，只有付出代价才值得感受。  
保镖从前是特种兵退役，持久度和耐力惊人，他前面射过一次之后，很快后面也吸着男人的阴茎高潮了。两个人大汗淋漓地就在房外拥吻在一起，谁都没发出声音，保镖又把他抱起来，抱在怀里，抵在墙上肏，他纤细一个被完全笼罩，两条长腿盘住对方的腰，腿心包着男人胯部缩紧，被插得尿液都喷出来了，头靠在男人肩上崩溃失神地流泪；等他腿也夹不住了，保镖又把他抱去了他原本就想去的浴室，两个人进了浴缸里，他坐在男人腰间，扶着男人的手臂主动摇晃着屁股，离卧室远点了，又锁了门，所以他没再憋着呻吟，叫得混乱，老公哥哥地抱着男人脖子哀求撒娇，让男人轻点，快点，深一点，重一点，最后被紧紧抱着射进身体的时候，他整个人都快虚脱了，全身的体液都随着激烈的性事排空了一般，满脸汗泪。  
男人用干燥的浴巾把他身体擦干，把他环在怀里，迷恋地低头舔他的乳尖，他莹白的胸沟，短短的发茬顶在他的下巴上，浓烈的荷尔蒙气息让他快要窒息了。他恢复了清醒，自觉这场荒唐该结束了，手无力地推着男人胸口，哑声道：“放开，我要回去了。”  
男人不肯松手，看着他，说：“别跟他了，跟他分手。来找我。”  
他被气笑了，可笑都笑不出来：“你不怕被他发现杀了你？”  
“他做不到。”男人又把他搂紧点，亲他脖颈，亲他下巴，亲他侧脸，炽热的呼吸灌进他的耳朵，“我每次都知道，他不行，在床上根本满足不了你。你这么年轻，不觉得吃亏吗？”  
他被亲得耳根子软，又开始喘息，男人下体又贴上去，把他压在浴缸壁上，贴着他的磨蹭，胡乱亲他：“下次，直接来找我。我不怕他。”  
他闭上眼小声呻吟，没回答。  
等他终于拖着疲倦不已的身体回到房间时，老男人已经熟睡多时。感觉到他摸到床上来，下意识伸手抱住他，迷迷糊糊道：“怎么洗这么久？”  
“泡了个澡。”他钻进老男人怀里，乖巧地亲亲老男人嘴角。老男人于是心满意足地抱紧了他，继续睡沉了。  
老男人毫无察觉。  
他和保镖就像互不认识一样，在外人面前没有任何多余的交流。可下次在床上又被老男人力不从心地玩弄的时候，记忆深处的记忆像是生了触角一般猛烈爬起，动摇他的决心。老男人去洗澡的时候，保镖就进来把他按在床上搞了，在一片狼藉、他和老男人刚刚做过的床上，哗哗水声掩盖了激烈的高潮，他急切地缠着男人的腰索取，被插得身下床单湿了一片，抽搐着腿根射得到处都是。老男人洗完出来，他还瘫在床上在不住颤抖，后面小穴里两个人的精液混合着流出来。老男人只当他自己偷偷又玩了一次，怜爱地把小情人抱到怀里，亲了亲他春潮漫布的漂亮小脸儿，一边用湿毛巾给他擦拭一边问他饿不饿，最近累不累，想不想去哪里玩？  
欲望一旦得到满足，人就容易对欲望本身感到厌倦，甚至厌恶。有那么几个瞬间他看着老男人眼角的细纹愧疚而心软，可是在老男人背对着打电话忙工作偷偷被保镖握住手轻挠手心的时候，在老男人因为应酬喝醉了瘫在副驾驶而他跟保镖在后车座上就胡天暗地搞起来的时候，在他摸着自己膝盖一小块淤青跟老男人撒娇说练舞不小心磕到地上的时候，所有那些时刻，他清楚地明白，他个性刚烈，永远无法对什么低头。所谓愧疚，不过是暂时饱和带来的生理厌恶，连后悔都算不上。就像人总有困的时候一样，他想这样做，没人拦得住。  
有个多金温柔的金主，跟有个年轻力壮的床伴，并不冲突。或许有天他运气好，还能遇上爱情——谁知道呢？

*油腻老公  
我因为工作完闲着没事干，经常去网上搜关于老婆的消息。什么老婆的美图啊，老婆的代言啊，老婆的粉丝啊，老婆的粉丝写的小…文啊，什么的，看得久了，颇有心得，常常晚上躺在床上搂着老婆念给他听。  
我说：“老婆，你看这个，有人说你是兔子，夸你像兔子一样可爱。”  
老婆洗完澡了，穿着睡衣戴着近视眼镜，正在我旁边翻书，“嗯”了一声。  
我：“说你像兔子一样肚皮白白软软的，小腿短短……放屁！我老婆怎么小腿短短了！肚皮给我看看，我看看是不是白白软软。”说罢掀开被子低头猛吸。  
老婆不轻不重地拍了我后脑勺一下，示意我别瞎闹。我抬起头来继续道：“老婆，我看还有人说兔兔爱假孕，整天就觉得自己有兔宝宝了，你是不是也经常担心自己有小孩？”  
老婆眼睛从眼镜下面垂下来，瞥了我一眼：“我不担心，你那方面不行，我肯定怀不上。”  
我感觉深受侮辱：“你怎么可以这样说我？明明兔子才是需求比较大的那个，我看到他们发的兔子那啥图了，说兔子一年四季都在发春，这一点你就不如兔子。你身为一只兔子，你不天天主动点缠着老公，你觉得合适吗？”  
老婆把被子盖上，把我脑袋蒙在了里面，懒得搭理我。我不依不饶：“兔子急了还口交人……”  
我终于挨打了，继续翻看微博，老婆继续看书。  
我：“老婆，我又看到一个，说你舞蹈动作做得这么好，腰肯定又结实又细又软。你认可这个评价吗？”  
我：“我觉得说得比较中肯。但是他们为什么可以说得这么具体？好像他们亲手摸过了一样？你不觉得这样不正常吗？”  
老婆说：“怎么不正常？”  
我：“就是很不正常，好像我被绿了一样，感觉怪怪的。”  
说着我放下手机又探手进去：“不行，让我摸摸，是不是真的像他们说的那样又结实又细又软。”  
老婆无动于衷，被我抱着左摸右摸，摸了半天。真结实，真细，真软啊，我想，皮肤光滑又紧绷，稍微一用力腹肌和人鱼线纹路清晰可见，从前面弄的时候能抬很高用屁股去迎合我的动作，从后面弄的时候又可以塌很低方便我进去。老婆的腰真好。谁家老婆还有这种好腰呢？  
我心满意足。继续翻看微博，看了半晌，又看到老婆的胸。  
我说：“老婆，手抬高一点。”  
老婆举着书抬高，皱着眉头看我爬到他身上，俯在他胸口，把他睡衣掀上去，抓住了他两个白嫩小巧的乳包。  
“他们说你的胸，又细嫩又柔软，同时拥有少女的丰腴和少妇的温柔，”乳肉从指缝中漏过，我轻轻揉捏老婆的嫣红乳粒，“说这两个小东西尝起来比冰激凌上的樱桃还要甜，含在嘴里让人想好好疼爱又想狠狠蹂躏。”  
老婆随着我的揉捏和抚弄呼吸有些急促起来，胸口起伏着，忽然被我低头含住，书都举不住了，一脸警惕地看着我。  
“更过分的是，”我狠狠一吸，吸得老婆一声惊叫，“他们竟然说使劲吸会有奶出来。我怎么从来没有吸出来过？他们为什么这么说？是不是有人吸出来过？”  
“你有、毛病啊！”老婆抓着我头发，红着脸把我头从他胸口往下扯，却被我全身发力牢牢压在身下，动弹不得，胸口持续承受猛烈袭击和拷问：“老实交代，到底有没有奶？还是说老公吸得不够用力？是不是吸使劲点就能出来了？”  
“啊！你轻点……”老婆在我身下挣动，鼻尖上都沁出汗了，捶打我的肩膀：“要被你吸掉了……嗯……没有、没有奶，别吸了……”  
“怎么会有奶啊！”笨蛋老婆，急得家乡口音都出来了，结结巴巴地：“我又不是小女孩！”  
我终于松口，他立刻连蹬带踹把我从身上赶下去，委委屈屈地捂住了被我折腾得通红一片湿漉漉的奶子：“烦死了你！”  
我半信半疑，暂且饶过他了。老婆嫌身上都是我的口水，嘟嘟囔囔跑去卫生间拿毛巾擦了半天，回来立刻又被我按在了床上。  
我一手握着他的手腕，一手去分他的腿：“老婆，你怎么撒谎？我刚看有人说了，说你就是小女孩。”  
他被我制住，看我脱他裤子，又去扯他内裤，目瞪口呆：“你神经病啊！”  
“我检查一下你到底是不是小女孩。”我说道。  
他下半身顷刻之间就被我脱得光溜溜，我卡入他双腿之间，强行让他双腿张开，露出腿间干干净净的垂软着的性器。微卷的耻毛修得整齐，老婆总是这样，要身上每一个地方都好看漂亮。我凑近些，不顾他的挣扎和语言反抗，抬起性器，顺着温热饱满的根部摸到形状秀气的囊袋，在手心揉搓两下，再往下是娇嫩的会阴，指关节沿着蹭蹭他的腿根立刻敏感地夹紧，上面发出呜咽：“你……你王八蛋……”  
“别乱动，还没检查完。”我虎着脸，在他屁股侧拍了一巴掌，他被我拍得全身一抖，惶惶委屈，大眼睛瞪着我，一脸的再继续欺负我就咬死你。我就假装没看见，又把他的腿分开了点，低下头去：“小女孩不是有小花吗？老婆的小花呢？是不是藏起来了？快出来让老公看看。”  
鼻息热气喷在私处，我还不怀好意地用鼻尖去蹭他阴茎底部，在他腿间四处乱拱，“是不是应该在这里？还是在这里？”  
我在他腿心最软的地方亲了一口：“怎么别人都知道，就老公不知道，是不是给老公戴绿帽子了？！”  
他刚要抬头骂我，忽然阴茎就被我舔了一口，腰一软一下子躺了回去。整根阴茎都被含住伺候，老婆两条腿搭到我的肩上，膝盖颤巍巍夹住我的头，又被我用力按着分开，开始在我身下喘息。  
在一起这么多年了，他的身体一直都很敏感。不管在床下多拼命多忙碌，上了床被弄几下总是很快柔软湿润，陷入情爱中的模样也总是娇憨可爱，不知所措。偶尔玩个情趣主动勾引也是一副又骚又甜的样子，浪不了几下就搂着脖子开始央求老公你来你来。幸亏不是小女孩，要是小女孩可能十几岁就被人拐跑了。老婆小时候那么笨，被人搂着吃豆腐都傻乎乎不知道反抗，别说嫁给我了，可能遇见我之前孩子都被逼着生一打了。  
这么想着，我不由心有余悸，吐出他的东西，老婆被我舔得不上不下的，已经硬得厉害，潮红着脸软绵绵用大腿根蹭我：“……怎么停了……？”  
“因为老公找到小花了。”我低头亲他软嘟嘟的红唇，老婆被亲得眯着眼睛哼哼，屁股也被我沾了他腿间黏液的手指揉开，揉到了藏在中间的穴心：“原来藏在这儿。藏得这么深，老婆是害羞吗？”  
“我害你个头……”老婆含糊不清地骂我，脚后跟勾上我的腰，把我往他身上勾，手上主动摸进我的衣服里，找到了我硬挺的阴茎，握在手里掏出来，轻晃几下，让它完全立起，灼热地蹭着他的手心。  
气氛良好，一场大战在所难免。我抱着老婆缠缠绵绵亲吻爱抚，他喜欢细腻温柔的前戏，我也喜欢他每次被亲得舒服打颤撒娇的样子，衣服都早脱干净了，安全套挑了他喜欢的甜甜的口味，没插几下小笨蛋就又迷糊起来，像是从没做过爱的处子一样咬着手指偏着头，脸蛋红红泛着潮湿，叫也不肯大声，屁股倒是主动，微微抬起一下一下迎合着我的顶弄，过了会儿小声揽着我的脖子，叫我插靠外面一点，入口里面那个地方。  
那个地方挨着前列腺，我把阴茎往外撤了点，握着他的耻骨，朝那个地方顶两下他就受不住地绷直了腰，腿根也不受控制地抽搐，呻吟四溢：“老公……老公，好舒服……”  
“舒服吗？”我感受到他温暖柔软的内部紧紧收缩夹着我，肠液从肠道深处涌出，肉棒被淫液浸泡着，吮吸着，随着进出从洞口溢出流淌，一些沾湿了我的胯部，一些沿着他的大腿内侧往下流。他整个下半身都在打颤，自己的小手抓住了身前的阴茎揉弄，前液从头部挤出来，整个小腹都湿哒哒黏糊糊的：“舒服……老公再快一点，老公好厉害……”  
“老婆。”我一边如他所愿，加快速度肏干他的敏感点，一边俯下身撑在他上方，吻着他的脸蛋儿：“我还看到有人说，你后面又紧又热，特别会吸，一插就能流一屁股。老婆，好多人想搞你屁股啊。”  
“你……”他全身都颤抖起来，被我耻度超标的调戏刺激得眼泪都快出来了，可我知道他兴奋了，连里面都含得我更用力了。他通红着脸打我，让我闭嘴，可是这会儿被我干得全身酥软，手都抬不起来了，张嘴就是呻吟。  
“老婆。”我伸手握上他的阴茎和手帮忙撸了几下，“你现在这幅样子，不知道会不会有人猜到？”  
在入口浅插太久了，他昏头昏脑叫得越来越大声，屁股抖得不受控制，也根本无心顾及我在说什么，挺直了腰呜呜咽咽全射出来了。他急速收缩的小腹上落满了自己射出来的精液，腰悬空颤了半天才哆哆嗦嗦落下去，后面还紧紧夹着我的东西，被我抱着放好，好一会儿都一直在喘气。我往他屁股下面塞了个枕头，扶着他两条腿，慢慢把阴茎整根插进去。他发出一声微弱的哽咽，身体被严实填满是另一种快感，被占有、被侵犯一般的肉体冲撞和隔靴搔痒的高潮积累往往让性事充足延长，让后穴得到足够妥帖漫长的照顾和疼爱，插到最深处不一定舒服，可能让我们彼此都感觉到距离更近、更亲密。  
他已经没力气了，被我按在身下承受我近乎粗暴原始的顶弄，睫毛湿润着垂着眼睛看我，看一会儿就要亲亲，我就低头去亲亲；过会儿又要揉奶，要揉屁股，又过一会儿腰不舒服了，于是我把他抱起来，他两腿分开半跪着坐在我身前，翘着屁股抓着床单，雪白的背就在我眼前晃，圆润的肩头形状小巧可爱，让人心软。我凑上去吻了吻，插了会儿又把他捞进怀里，让他坐我腿上。这个姿势肉棒进得非常深，捅得他几乎坐不住了，腿根收缩着呜呜告饶，说不行，进肚子里了，屁股要破了。  
我按着他的腰把他按下去，抓着他的手去摸自己还残留着精液的柔软小腹：“不会的，你摸摸，老公在里面呢。”  
老婆掉着眼泪，明明不安却还是小心翼翼张大腿被我抱在怀里颠弄，乖巧又淫荡，前面阴茎又翘了起来，后面被插弄得通红发烫，始终紧紧咬着我在内里搅动鞭挞的肉棒，先前累积的后穴快感逐渐攀升，在连续急速的一阵冲撞后失神地高潮，淅淅沥沥全射在了床单上，后面含着我春潮涌动，吸得我腰都麻了，我抱着他，喘息着也射在他身体里面。  
搞完很累，两个人懒洋洋抱着坐了半天，然后一块歪倒。我还插在他身体里，腿一伸把他往怀里又捞了点，亲他脖子，在他肩颈处蹭来蹭去：“老婆。”  
“嗯？”老婆也累得够呛，用小鼻音回应我。  
我：“我看到他们还有人说你……”  
他反手一巴掌呼到我脸上，忍无可忍：“没完了是吧。”  
“有完有完，不要生气嘛。”我赶紧哄，拍拍小肚皮，大力亲亲，刚做完爱怎么可以动气呢，兔兔这么可爱，怎么可以气兔兔。他被我乱蹭笑了，又让我滚下去，说黏糊糊的，身上难受。我于是下床拿了湿纸巾来，让他乖乖躺着，帮他擦拭身上。洁白的身体上一块一块的，都是刚刚被我又勒又捏又揉出来的红印子。擦干净前面，又翻过来擦后面，冰凉的纸巾蹭过还在发烫的穴口，他舒服得直哼哼。  
“老婆，”我看他这会儿心情好了，又开始在挨打边缘试探，“我看到网上有人……”  
“……你说吧。”他已经没脾气了，声音恹恹地：“你说，说什么，是不是说我嫁了个六十多岁的老色鬼？”  
“什么老色鬼。”我打了他屁股一下，训斥道，“不许这样说老公。我是看到，你的粉丝在给你过生日呢。”  
“哦？已经开始了嘛？”他来精神了，爬起来，眼睛亮晶晶，一脸期待。  
“是啊。你看，我们是不是也可以开始庆祝了。”我扔掉纸巾，“老公还给你准备了生日礼物呢。”  
“你准备了什么？给我看看。”老婆伸着小脑袋四处找。  
“准备——”我把他扯过来，压在身下：“再干一次。”

老婆哭哭啼啼，拳打脚踢：“大骗子！老色鬼！”

END


End file.
